


A star being born

by MaryBarrens



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean polkne. „Kdybys mohl… cestovat kamkoli bys chtěl…“ začne pomalu a trochu váhavě, nejistým hlasem, než pokrčí rameny, před očima smutnou Amy, co ztratila muže, kterého milovala, a postrádala ho, i když si ho nepamatovala. „Kdybys mohl kamkoli v prostoru a čase, kam bys ses chtěl podívat?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	A star being born

Když bylo Deanovi devět, viděl, jak se rodí hvězda. 

Nikdy na ten okamžik nezapomene. Na tu jedinou chvíli, kdy se na jednom místě vlivem gravitace soustředí dost plynu na to, aby se tam vytvořil tlak, díky kterému se molekuly vodíku (to nebylo z jeho hlavy, rozhodně ne v tom věku, ale spíš dost zjednodušené vysvětlení od někoho, kdo ho přidržoval za rameno, aby do té krásy nespadl, a kdo nikdy neuměl vysvětlovat jednoduše) začnou slučovat na helium a hvězda, mladá a s neskutečnými miliardami let před sebou, se _rozsvítí_. 

Později, v průběhu let, vidí různé jiné věci. Druhou lidskou osadu na Marsu (nikdy ne tu první, a když se ptá proč, nikdy nedostane odpověď). Měsíc v době, kdy byl zelený a plný života. Největší rozkvět lidské rasy, v padesátém prvním století, kdy lidé ovládli vesmír a kolonizovali ho. Dinosaury, ty velké a pomalé, co se neživí lovem těch menších. Oslavy konce první světové války. Kamelot v jednou z jeho mírumilovných, horkých letních dní. 

Ale z nějakého důvodu, to, na co nikdy nedokáže zapomenout, je ta rodící se hvězda. 

***

Ten muž se objeví uprostřed noci. 

Je vysoký a hubený, i když ne nezdravě, a je oblečený jako britský učitel angličtiny někdy z poloviny století. Včetně tmavě rudých šlí, vykukujících zpod tweedového saka, a hloupého motýlka, který by se mnohem víc hodil k někomu mnohem staršímu. 

Dean neváhá ani vteřinu, než vyskočí z postele – bosé nohy ho zábnou na studené podlaze, ale on si toho nevšímá – naprosto soustředěný na podivného, nezvaného návštěvníka. Pistole, co mu tady nechal táta, pro všechny případy („Musíš ochránit Sammyho, Deane, rozumíš?“), je v jeho ruce těžká, mnohem těžší, než jak vypadá, když ji drží táta. A to, že ten muž přišel dveřmi, přímo do jejich motelového pokoje, zatímco Sammy spal (Dean si ani nevybavuje zvuk rachocení šperháku v zámku, jen zvláštní tlumené, mechanické bzučení), mu zrovna nepřidává na důvěryhodnosti. 

„Kdo jste?“ zasyčí Dean tiše, aby bratra zbytečně nebudil. Je to jeden muž, pravděpodobně neozbrojený, Dean to zvládne i sám, žádný důvod budit Sama, dokud to nebude nezbytně nutné. Ale udělá dva kroky bokem, aby stál přímo před postelí a aspoň se pokusil Sammyho zakrýt před pohledem toho neznámého muže. Tak, teď bude muset projít kolem něho, aby se dostal k bratrovi, a to mu Dean nedovolí. 

Muž pomalu zvedne ruce nad hlavu, a Dean si poprvé všimne jeho očí, hnědých a neuvěřitelně starých pro někoho, kdo vypadá sotva na pětadvacet. Jinak se muž nepohne, neudělá krok k němu ani od něj, jen stojí na místě a dívá se na něj a Dean se neubrání myšlence na to, že tenhle obličej není určený pro vážný výraz. Tenhle obličej by se měl smát, měl by být plný energie a ne vloupat se uprostřed noci do cizích motelových pokojů, aby dělal kdovíco. 

„Kdo jste?“ zeptá se Dean znovu, oči přimhouřené. Riskne jeden kraťounký pohled na bratra, jen aby se přesvědčil, že pořád ještě klidně spí, a pak se znovu podívá na muže. 

Ten stojí stále na tom samém místě, dlaně pořád zvednuté, jako by se vzdával. „Nepřišel jsem ublížit tobě ani tvému bratrovi,“ oznámí mu klidně, tichým hlasem. Skoro jako by taky nestál o to probudit posledního obyvatele pokoje, a Dean se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli je to projev ohledů nebo ne. 

Zamračí se. „Tak proč jste tady?“ zeptá se ho ostře a sevře zbraň pevněji. Ruka se mu ani nezachvěje a on ví, že když to bude potřeba, když bude potřebovat ochránit sebe a Sammyho, tak vystřelí, a ani nezaváhá. A Dean je možná zatím jenom dítě, ale střílet umí, o to se táta postaral. Dean umí střílet dost na to, aby zasáhl, co potřebuje. A na tuhle vzdálenost – těch pár metrů od postele ke dveřím motelového pokoje – nemůže minout, skoro ani kdyby chtěl. 

Muž svěsí paže podél těla a Dean se celý napne, jak čeká, kdy se vytasí s vlastní zbraní. Ale nic takového se nestane, a neznámý místo toho jen nakloní hlavu na stranu a pousměje se na něj koutkem úst. „Protože ti chci ukázat vesmír.“ 

***

Dean překvapeně zamrká a ruka se zbraní mu trochu klesne, než potřese hlavou a znovu ji zvedne, aby byl připravený k boji, pokud to bude nutné. Táta mu stokrát připomínal, že to nejhorší, co může udělat, by bylo zaváhat. Ve chvílích, kdy jsou v nebezpečí, je nejdůležitější rychle zareagovat. „Cože?“ zeptá se, pistoli pořád připravenou a v pohotovostní poloze, odjištěnou, přesně, jak ho to táta učil. 

Muž pokrčí rameny. „Řekl jsem, že ti chci ukázat vesmír, Deane.“ zopakuje. 

Dobře, hloupé otázky bokem – protože by mu mohl někdo ukázat vesmír? – jak může ten muž vědět, kdo je? „Jak víš moje jméno?“ 

„Už jsme se potkali,“ prohodí muž a pokývá hlavou, a pak se zdá, že ho něco napadlo, protože se zamyslí, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a pohled trochu nesoustředěný. „Teda, ty jsi mě ještě nepotkal.“ Zamračí se. „Já potkal tebe. V budoucnosti. Totiž, ve _tvé_ budoucnosti, pro mě už je to minulost. Je to trochu složité na vysvětlování, když cestuješ časem. Pořád se ti míchají časy.“ 

Potřese hlavou, jako by se pokoušel si ji pročistit. 

„Takže chceš říct, že umíš cestovat časem, a já tě sice ještě neznám, ale ty už jsi mě potkal, a chceš mě vzít do vesmíru,“ shrne to Dean a paže mu klesne. Dlouze si povzdychne a odloží zbraň na stůl, protože ten člověk zřejmě není úplně v pořádku, ale nezdá se, že by kterémukoli z nich měl v plánu jakkoli ublížit. „Říkám to správně?“ 

Muž se skoro rozzáří. „Přesně.“ 

Dean pomalu přikývne, a pak se na něj znovu podívá, oči rozšířené a plné zmatku. „ _Proč?_ “

„Proč?“ zopakuje po něm muž jemně a pár vteřin se na něj jenom mlčky dívá, než mu ramena klesnou, a Dean si není jistý, jestli to, co vidí v jeho obličeji je opravdu smutek, nebo se mu to jenom zdá. „Protože si myslím, že pokud někdo potřebuje vidět něco pěkného, tak jsi to ty.“ 

Dean polkne a znovu se ohlédne po klidně spícím bratrovi. „Musím tady zůstat. Dát pozor na Sammyho. Nemůžu jenom tak odejít.“ 

Muž se usměje, poprvé od chvíle, kdy se objevil, opravdu upřímně. „Umím _cestovat časem_. Můžeme být pryč celé hodiny, a pak se zase vrátit sem, do téhle vteřiny. Nikdy si nevšimne toho, že jsi byl pryč.“ 

***

Dean neví, a nikdy si nevzpomene, co ho přimělo nejdříve odložit zbraň, a potom přikývnout vykročit za ním ze dveří. 

***

Deanovi je jedenáct a právě stojí na prahu Tardis, Doktor metr nebo dva za ním, a mlčky se spolu dívají na Sluneční soustavu. 

Dean se kousne do rtu, před očima všechny ty krátké výlety s Doktorem, několikahodinové, ale o tolik cennější pro někoho, jako je on. Pro někoho, kdo přesně ví, jak skončí, co ho v životě čeká, a že toho není moc. Lovci nikdy nemají dobrý život, většinou ani moc dlouhý, a Dean ví, že z něj nikdy nebude nic jiného než lovec. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho Doktor a je jasné, že moc často necestuje s dětmi. Ale přesto se snaží. 

Dean dlouze vydechne, ale neotočí se k němu, pohled pořád upřený tam ven, kde tisíce a tisíce kilometrů od nich obíhá Země naprosto nerušeně kolem Slunce, vzdálená a skoro nepatrná a přece tak důležitá. „Proč se pro mě pořád vracíš?“ zeptá se, hlas slabý. „Jsem prázdný.“ 

Doktor ho chytí za rameno a pomalu ho obrátí k sobě. „Deane,“ osloví ho měkce. „Jsem mnohem starší, než bys mi vůbec věřil. Cestoval jsem s mnoha různými lidmi. A můžu ti říct, že žádný jeden z nich nebyl obyčejný. Proto se pořád vracím a nemůžu je nechat jít.“ 

Dean uhne pohledem. 

„Viděl jsem prázdné dítě,“ oznámí Doktor a nakloní se k němu blíž. Dean se konečně odváží opět k němu zvednout oči a Doktor na něj zírá, oči plné historie, příběhy tak staré a bolestivé, že se Dean nedokáže zeptat. „Kdysi. A ty, Deane Winchestere, nejsi prázdný.“ 

***

Dean neví, co je na něm zvláštního. 

Ani Doktor to neví, nebo to aspoň nedokáže pojmenovat, a Deana napadne, že možná právě to je důvod, proč se vrací. Aby zjistil, proč Dean patří mezi ty lidi, od kterých nedokáže odejít. Které nedokáže _nechat jít_.

Občas si myslí, že se Doktor vrací proto, že je možná stejně prázdný jako on. 

A Doktor se vrací, někdy jednou za pár týdnů, někdy mu to trvá celé měsíce. Ne pokaždé vypadá stejně. Někdy je hubený, a má na sobě proužkovaný oblek a bílé tenisky. Někdy má kožený kabát a velké uši, ve tváři výraz člověka, který udělal strašné věci a ztratil všechno, co měl. Nejčastěji je ale mladý, se spoustou tmavých vlasů a trochu směšným motýlkem, právě ten muž, kterého potkal úplně poprvé. Jeho oči jsou ovšem vždy stejně staré a plné bolesti. 

Jednou s ním je mladá žena, zrzavá a bledá, s očima, které říkají, že je trochu ztracená sama v sobě, a možná o tom ani sama doopravdy neví, i když se na něj ani na okamžik nepřestane usmívat. 

„Proč je tak smutná?“ zeptá se Dean Doktora, zatímco ženu, nadšenou novým dobrodružstvím a plnou energie, provází pohledem. 

Doktor uhne očima. „Nepamatuje si to, ale… někoho ztratila. Muže, kterého milovala, obětoval se, aby mi zachránil život. Vymazali ho z historie, Amy vůbec neví, že kdy existoval. Pamatuj si, Deane, že nejvíc bolí vždycky ty ztráty, které si nepamatujeme.“ 

***

Táta ho poprvé vezme lovit vlkodlaka, když je mu třináct. Sammy zůstane na pár dní u Bobbyho a Dean dostane revolver naplněný stříbrnými kulkami a rozkaz nejdřív střílet a až potom se ptát, když spolu s tátou vyrazí do lesa, aby našli a zabili tvora, který vyrval srdce už nejméně třem lidem. 

To jediné, na co Dean dokáže myslet (kromě toho, jak je rád, že tam není Sam a nemusí se na to dívat, a že nejraději by tam nebyl ani on), když vlkodlak zařve bolestí a složí se, jen proto, aby se proměnil ve zmateného, smrtelně zraněného asi-třicátníka, je to, jak stál na prahu Tardis, uprostřed hlubokého vesmíru, s Doktorovou dlaní na rameni, a mlčky se díval, jak se rodí hvězda. 

***

„Co je s tebou?“ 

Dean mlčky pokrčí rameny, ale jinak na Doktorovu otázku nijak nereaguje. Jen zůstane tiše sedět na staré, rozvrzané sedačce hned vedle řídící konzole. Vedle jednoho z těch velkých, nebezpečně vypadajících červených tlačítek (a on je potají přesvědčený, že zrovna tahle tlačítka vůbec nic nedělají a jsou tam jen na efekt, ale zatím neměl odvahu to otestovat) má položený hrnek s čajem, který je teď už určitě studený. 

Nepamatoval si, že by kdy pil čaj, když byl s tátou a se Sammym. Jen s Doktorem. 

Doktor si sedne vedle něj a mírně do něj šťouchne ramenem, aby ho přiměl mluvit. 

Dean zamrká a otočí se k němu. Chvíli na něj jen beze slova hledí, oči rozšířené a důvěřivé, protože nakonec, je přece pořád ještě chlapec, a tohle je _Doktor_ , a pak trhne hlavou, a konečně promluví. „Můžeš cestovat časem,“ řekne pomalu a nespouští z něj pohled. „Můžeš…“ krátce zaváhá. „Můžeš se vrátit a zachránit mámu?“ 

Vzhlíží k němu, ve tváři výraz, ve kterém je smutek a prosba. 

Doktorovi se v očích objeví něco temného – ozvěna něčeho starého a možná promlčeného, ale stále bolestivého – jen na okamžik, než to zase zmizí. Ramena mu klesnou a on natáhne ruku a jemně Deanovi odhrne z čela pramínek vlasů. 

Dean zná odpověď ještě dřív, než Doktor zavrtí hlavou. 

„Omluvám se.“ 

***

Sammy sedí u stolu, mnohem víc potichu než obvykle, protože špatně spal (skoro vůbec, protože musel tátovi zjistit, jak zabít jakousi úplně novou příšeru). Tiše zazívá, vůbec ne tak plný elánu jako jindy, protože může jít zase do školy a na pár hodin předstírat, že je stejný jako všichni ostatní. 

Sam vždycky chtěl být normální, jako každý jiný kluk, který není vychovávaný jako voják a nestěhuje se každých pár týdnů do nového motelu, a nikdy k tomu nedostal opravdovou příležitost. 

Dean mu zalije snídaňové vločky mlékem a beze slova položí misku před něj na stůl, myšlenkami u toho, že je Sam ještě příliš mladý na to, aby musel zůstávat v noci vzhůru a studovat stovky let staré knížky o příšerách, příliš mladý na tohle všechno. 

Sam se na něj prchavě, unaveně usměje a dá se do jídla. 

Dean zůstane stát vedle něj, pohled upřený do dálky, dlaně přitisknuté k sobě. Sammy je ještě dítě. Neměl by mít něco hezkého? Něco jiného než čtyři stěny a proleželou postel dalšího motelového pokoje a vyhlídku na to, že nejpozději za pár dní bude někde o tři státy dál, v nové škole? 

Dean polkne. „Kdybys mohl… cestovat kamkoli bys chtěl…“ začne pomalu a trochu váhavě, nejistým hlasem, než pokrčí rameny, před očima smutnou Amy, co ztratila muže, kterého milovala, a postrádala ho, i když si ho nepamatovala. „Kdybys mohl kamkoli v prostoru a čase, kam bys ses chtěl podívat?“ 

Sam k němu překvapeně zvedne hlavu, lžičku v puse. Povytáhne obočí a nespouští z něj pohled po celou tu dobu, kdy žvýká hloupé vločky, protože Sam je slušný a nikdy nemluví s plnou pusou. „Cože?“ zeptá se ho zmateně. 

Dean na něj vyčkávavě zírá. 

Sam se poškrábe vzadu za krkem. „Kam bych se chtěl podívat, kdybych mohl cestovat časem?“ 

„A prostorem.“ Dean přikývne. 

Sam se zamračí, a nic neřekne. 

Dean protočí oči. „No tak, Sammy, kdybys mohl kamkoli a do jakékoli doby,“ pobízí ho a sedne si na vedlejší židli. „Nechtěl by ses podívat do budoucnosti? Na Měsíc? Někam daleko do vesmíru? Nebo zjistit, jak moc se spletl ten, co napsal tvoji učebnici dějepisu? Potkat Robina Hooda?“ 

„Ne, Deane.“ Sam potřese nesouhlasně hlavou, ale v jeho očích není odmítnutí, jen něco zlomeného. Dítě, které ví, co ho čeká a dávno ztratilo naději na něco lepšího, dítě, které přestalo věřit na pohádky, a Dean neví, kdy se to stalo. 

„Je úplně jedno, kam bych se chtěl podívat,“ řekne Sam a odvrátí od něj pohled. Znovu vezme do ruky lžičku. „Něco takového jako cestování v čase není možné.“ 

Dean se mírně, smutně pousměje koutkem úst. 

***

Dean stojí na kamenitém povrchu pro něj neznámé planety (v neznámém čase, protože Doktor ne vždy upřesňuje, kam se s ním chystá) a dívá se na oblohu, na které jsou vidět tři jasně zářící slunce, jedno těsně před svým západem. 

Není to dobrodružný výlet, a když nad tím přemýšlí, žádný z jeho výletů s Doktorem nebyl doopravdy dobrodružný, natož snad nebezpečný. Všechny jsou klidné a objevné, někdy zábavné, jako by byl Doktor odhodlaný okázat mu něco hezkého, něco jiného než to, co zažíval ve svém běžném životě. 

Co ve svém běžném životě zažívali oba dva, pravděpodobně. 

Dean se mírně usměje. „Snažíš se mi vynahradit všechny ty příšery?“ zeptá se trochu pobaveně a prsty si pročísne vlasy, rukáv mikiny přetáhnutý přes zápěstí, aby skryl nejnovější modřiny a jen pomalu se hojící, hluboké škrábance na předloktí. 

Doktor pokrčí rameny, dlouhý hnědý kabát mu v jemném vánku mírumilovné planety vlaje kolem kotníků. „Možná?“ 

Dean si odfrkne. „Proč já?“ zeptá se a obrátí k němu pohled. „Proč sis vybral mě? Proč jsi s sebou tehdy v noci nevzal na cesty někoho jiného?“ 

„Deane.“ Doktor mu oplatí upřený pohled a neřekne mu, že ho vlastně ještě nikam nevzal, protože ten Doktor, kterého Dean poznal, ten, který si ho vybral, nosil profesorské sako a motýlka. Nemusí mu to říkat, protože Dean to ví, i když ho to možná trochu mate. Návštěvy, během let, pro každého z nich v jiném pořadí. „Vím, že tomu nebudeš věřit,“ Doktor vypadá smutně, hnědé oči ještě starší, než obvykle, „ale jsi úžasný, Deane. Neskutečný. A jednou, za spoustu let, zachráníš svět.“ 

Dean překvapeně pootevře pusu – On by měl zachránit svět? _On_? – ale na nic se nezeptá, protože ví, že by mu Doktor neodpověděl. 

***

Casovy oči jsou neuvěřitelně intenzivně modré, když se na něj dívá, sotva z půlmetrové vzdálenosti, a Dean chce na okamžik uhnout pohledem, utéct před tím pohledem, ale neudělá to. 

Místo toho se dlouze nadechne. „Když jsem byl ještě dítě, byl tady muž,“ prohlásí, hlas tak jemný, že to překvapí i jeho samotného. 

Cas zaujatě nakloní hlavu na stranu, a nepobízí ho, aby pokračoval, nenutí ho do toho, aby mu povídal podrobnosti, jen se na něj dívá a čeká a Dean ví, že pokud se rozhodne pokračovat, Cas ho vyslechne, a pokud radši zůstane potichu, nechá si své podivné příběhy pro sebe, Cas to akceptuje a nebude mu to vyčítat. 

„Říkal si Doktor. Měl… Uměl cestovat časem a prostorem a vždycky říkal, že si v životě zasloužím i něco lepšího než to, co mám. Ukázal mi hvězdy. Jiné světy. Minulost.“ Dean uhne očima, trochu nejistý. „Nikdy… Nikdy jsem nezjistil, jestli byl skutečný nebo jestli jsem si ho jen vymyslel, protože jsem opravdu potřeboval něco lepšího.“ 

Cas pomalu přikývne a dotkne se špičkami prstů jeho tváře. „Když jsem tě dostal z pekla a dával jsem znovu dohromady tvoje tělo, musel jsem obnovit tvoje vzpomínky.“ Smutně se pousměje koutkem úst, jak možná čeká, že mu Dean vynadá, že se naštve kvůli narušování svého soukromí, ale nic takového se nestane. Deanův výraz se nijak nezmění, protože Dean už dávno ví, že Cas o něm ví pravděpodobně víc, než on sám. A chce ho, i přesto, tak proč by mu mělo vadit, že Cas viděl pár jeho vzpomínek? 

„Není pro mě možné rozlišit, jestli jsou ty vzpomínky opravdové, nebo jestli sis toho muže jen vysnil.“ Cas omluvně pokrčí rameny. 

Dean uhne pohledem, ale když Cas obemkne prsty kolem jeho paže a mírně stiskne, zase se na něj podívá. „Takže nemůžeš říct, jestli byl skutečný. Jestli opravdu existoval.“ 

Cas zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, to nemůžu.“ 

***

„Jak už je to dlouho?“ 

Dean se překvapeně otočí za neznámým mužským hlasem, v dalším z těch malých městeček, jejichž název člověk zapomene ještě dřív, než přejede hranici. 

Muž je starší než on, tak kolem pětapadesáti, možná i víc, šedivý, s britským přízvukem, v obleku, ale bez kravaty. Stojí u stěny budovy policejní stanice, ze které Deana právě vyšel (vydávat se za agenta prostě nikdy nezestárne), ramenem se opírá o hrubou zeď, paže pohodlně založené na hrudi. 

„Cože?“ zeptá se Dean zmateně. 

Muž se křivě usměje, čímž ještě zvýrazní své vrásky, ale okamžitě se přestane opírat o stěnu a udělá krok k němu. „Jak je to dlouho, co jsme se naposledy viděli?“ 

Dean se zamračí. Kdo to kruci je? Nemá pocit, že by ho někdy v životě viděl, ale vracet se podruhé do stejného města je věčné prokletí každého lovce, a tak muže sjede pohledem. Bledý obličej, příliš starý i na svůj věk, jako u člověka, který se příliš dlouho trápil. Rozcuchané vlasy. Modré oči, úplně jiné, než si Dean pamatuje, ale přesto tak strašně známé…

Dean polkne a ramena mu klesnou. „Víc než dvacet let.“ 

Doktor pomalu přikývne a povytáhne obočí v tiché výzvě. „Zachránil jsi svět?“ Zní skoro pobaveně. 

„A potkal někoho, kdo mě miluje i přes všechno, co jsem udělal,“ řekne Dean vyrovnaně a tlumeně se zasměje. „Přesně, jak jsi mi říkal.“ 

***

Když bylo Deanovi devět, viděl, jak se rodí hvězda. 

Nikdy na ten okamžik nezapomene. Na tu jedinou chvíli, kdy se na jednom místě vlivem gravitace soustředí dost plynu na to, aby se tam vytvořil tlak, díky kterému se molekuly vodíku začnou slučovat na helium a hvězda, mladá a s neskutečnými miliardami let před sebou, se _rozsvítí_.

Později si nikdy není jistý, jestli to bylo skutečné nebo jestli si to jen vysnil, protože v tu chvíli potřeboval mít v životě něco příjemnějšího než kamennou sůl a stříbrné náboje a rozkazy nejdříve střílet a až potom se ptát. Nikdy si není jistý, jestli byl ten muž, který ho vzal cestovat v čase a ukázal mu vesmír, opravdový, nebo jestli to byl jen výplod jeho mysli, která mu chtěla říct, že z něj jednou možná bude dobrý člověk, a že se nemá vzdávat předčasně. 

Nikdy si není jistý, jak moc to bylo všechno reálné a kolik z toho si jen vysnil, protože to potřeboval. 

A nikdy se mu nepřestane zdát o té rodící se hvězdě. 


End file.
